Wireless communications systems are used in a variety of telecommunications systems, television, radio and other media systems, data communication networks, and other systems to convey information between remote points using wireless transmitters and wireless receivers. A transmitter is an electronic device which, usually with the aid of an antenna, propagates an electromagnetic signal such as radio, television, or other telecommunications. Transmitters often include signal amplifiers which receive a radio-frequency or other signal, amplify the signal by a predetermined gain, and communicate the amplified signal. On the other hand, a receiver is an electronic device which, also usually with the aid of an antenna, receives and processes a wireless electromagnetic signal. In certain instances, a transmitter and receiver may be combined into a single device called a transceiver.
In many instances, wireless communication devices are configured such that they assume receipt of signals at a particular signal strength and are configured accordingly to process signals at such signal strength. However, in order to process signals at such signal strength, operation of a wireless communication device may in fact require consumption of significant amounts of power, thus reducing battery life or requiring frequent recharging of batteries providing electrical energy to the wireless communication device.